You are the One
by Annie1421
Summary: You are the one that I’ve been searching for my whole life through. Troypay.


_February_

What does every student eagerly waits during the 4 years they stay in high school?

Prom. It's supposed to be the best day of her life. But seeing the boy that you enters the beautifully decorated dance hall with his almost-perfect girlfriend in his arms surely put a dent on her perfect night.

"Okay, we'll just cut the festivities for a bit as it is time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen" Mrs. Darbus announced dramatically as some freshman handed her the winning envelope. Oddly, this year there were only two pairs nominated for the Prom King and Queen: Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans for Prom King and Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans for Prom Queen.

Ever since Troy and Gabriella 'break free' during last year's winter's musicale, East High has become the 'Troy and Gabriella show' and it's annoying the hell out of most people especially Sharpay. She was annoyed to the point that when they announced the nominees for Prom Queen, Sharpay didn't bother to campaign for the title at all.

"This year's Prom King is… Troy Bolton" the rest of the student body (mostly the girls) cheered on as Ryan approached Troy and congratulated him. Troy walked onto the stage to accept the plastic crown and patiently waited for Mrs. Darbus to announce his counterpart.

When the cheering and applause died down, Mrs. Darbus went ahead announced the Prom Queen. "Okay now for this year's Prom Queen…well, this certainly is a surprised but well deserved, truly well deserved" Mrs. Darbus quipped.

Upon hearing this, Sharpay felt even surer that Gabriella won the title. "It's the Troy and Gabriella show again" Sharpay muttered to herself and started to head out of the dance hall.

"This year's Prom Queen is Sharpay Evans" Mrs. Darbus announced.

Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks. Did she just heard her name?

The spotlight found her and student body cheered her on like they did for Troy, which got her even more confused. She felt someone push her forward. She turned around and saw Chad, smiling at her.

"_Ok, that was weird" _Sharpay thought and went towards the stage, where Troy was waiting, smiling

Her heart fluttered at the sight of Troy happily waiting for her but she had to control herself. "Keep a hold of yourself. He's just being nice" she said to herself as she walked up the stage.

When Sharpay made it to the stage, Mrs. Darbus quickly but gently put the plastic crown on top of her head and announced "Now for our King and Queen's first dance. Troy and Sharpay"

Troy lead Sharpay to the makeshift dance floor as the music started to play. She nervously placed her hand on Troy's shoulder while he tentatively placed his hand on both side of her waist

_Don't speak I can't believe_

_This is here happening_

_Out situation isn't right_

_Get real who you playing with_

_I never he'd be like this_

_You were supposed to be there by my side_

_When you say that you want me I just don't believe_

_You were always ready to give up and never turn around_

_But what if I need you baby_

_Would you even tried to save me_

_Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true_

_What if I said I love you _

_Would you be the one to run_

_Or would you watch me walk away without a fight_

_So sick of worrying that you're going over anything_

_I could trip and you'd let go like that_

_Everything that we ever were _

_Seems a fake but not the hurt_

_Because you don't know the good things from the bad_

_When I say that I want you, you that I mean it_

_And in my hour of my weakness there is still time to try_

_But what if I need you baby_

_Would you even tried to save me_

_Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true_

_What if I said I love you _

_Would you be the one to run_

_Or would you watch me walk away without a fight_

_Everytime I speak, you try to stop me_

_Cause every little I say is wrong_

_You say you know this thing_

_But you never seem_

_This is who I really am that you can't believe _

_Makes me want to know right now_

_If it's me you can't live without_

_Or would you change your mind_

_What if I need you_

As the song is about to end, Sharpay closed her eyes as she tries to hold to every part of this experience. However, her eyes popped open when she heard Troy singing softly in her ears.

_**But what if I need you baby**_

_**Would you even tried to save me**_

_**Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true**_

_**What if I said I love you **_

_**Would you be the one to run**_

_**Or would you watch me walk away without a…**_

She pulled away and looked directly into his ocean blue eyes. Something was way off. Why was Troy singing to her? What does it mean? What about Gabriella? What about East High's stupid status quo? All these questions ran through her mind as Troy stared longingly at her.

_But what if I need you_

_What if I need you_

_Oh, what I need you, oh_

_What if I need you, you, you_

When the song ended, Sharpay retracted her hands and said "Well, thank you for that dance Troy but I have to go". Before Troy could say anything, Sharpay was already on her way out of the dance hall.

_July_

With only two days before they go on to the real, there were still two things that were keeping the wildcats occupied, the graduation ceremony and the graduation ball.

Tonight is the graduation ball and Sharpay couldn't believe that she was going. Zeke asked her to go with him, she reluctantly agrees but hey, it was better than going alone (or so Zeke reasoned with her). But a lot of people were going to the graduation ball including Troy Bolton.

Speaking of Troy, a lot of things happened between Prom up until today. First of, he and Gabriella broke up for some unknown reason and the odd thing about it is that their friends a.k.a. Chad and Taylor didn't even bother getting them back together. Second, (and this really bothered Sharpay a lot), Gabriella and Ryan seemed to be getting closer and closer. And last but not definitely not the least, the Senior Year Musicale didn't become the Troy and Gabriella show. Well, Troy and Sharpay got the leads for the musicale and Troy was using every opportunity to spend time with her. But the damage that Troy did to her for the past three years (like not singing with her during her talent show where he promised he would) was enough for Sharpay not to easily fall for him again.

"Can I have this dance?" Zeke asked, snapping Sharpay out of her reverie.

Sharpay nodded and headed towards the dance floor with Zeke. She tentatively placed her hands around his neck while Zeke placed her hands a little lower than Sharpay would have wanted to and they started to slowly sway to the song.

When Troy saw this, his heart was broken. He had been trying so hard to win Sharpay's heart for the past 4 months. Yeah, he was stupid for breaking his promise to Sharpay last summer. Yeah, he was stupid for not seeing what he needed was right in front of him. He was just stupid and now Sharpay is in the arms of another man. He sighed once more as he watched the love of his life be happy with another man, as he watched Zeke's hands go lower and lower Sharpay's back. Alas, Troy cannot take it anymore and walked out of the dance hall.

Just as Troy stepped out of the dance hall, Zeke hands were conveniently on Sharpay's ass and she did not like this one bit. But instead of yelling and making a scene, Sharpay simply said "Pig!", slapped Zeke as hard as she could and walked out of the dance hall with her head held high.

Ryan and Gabriella, who watching as the events unfold, decided to intervene once and for all.

"I'll go talk to Troy and you make sure that your sister doesn't leave this state" Gabriella suggested.

Ryan nodded and went in the direction her sister had gone to while Gabriella walked towards the direction went to.

After 15 minutes of searching for Troy, Gabriella found him inside the gym, shooting some hoops.

"Hey" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded in acknowledgement and shot some more hoops.

"What are you doing here wildcat? Shouldn't you be the life of the party back in there" Gabriella asked as she sat on the bleachers

"Not really in the party mood" Troy plainly said

Silence filled the whole gym until "You know you really are coward for a wildcat" Gabriella answered back, clearly fed up with how Troy is acting.

"Excuse me?" Troy said

"I know that we have done something wrong to Sharpay when we "stole" her part for the spring musicale last year. I know that we've made it worse when you broke your promise with her during the summer and even worst when we "stole" the spotlight again during the talent show…"

"And your point is…" Troy snapped, interrupting Gabriella's rambling

"My point is I know that we, you, me, Ryan, Chad, Taylor and even Kelsi, have wronged Sharpay one way or the other but we apologized for that and I also know that during those times you were slowly falling completely in love with her and seeing you in this state right now, not doing anything to win her heart is the most coward thing you have ever done" Gabriella said.

Troy sighed as Gabriella's words sink into his brain. "So what do you suggest I do?" Troy asked

"Go after her. Tell her and show her how much you really love her and if she rejects you, try and try again. You know she's worth it" Gabriella said

Troy smiled and hurriedly went out of the gym. He went straight into the dance hall and saw Zeke with a big red mark on his cheek.

"Where is she?" Troy asked Taylor, who was helping Zeke iced his cheek.

"She left" Zeke simply said.

"What did you do to her?" Troy accused, grabbing Zeke by the collar and pulling him up to his face.

Chad and Jason interfered, restraining Troy before he could do anymore damage on Zeke's face.

Troy stopped and frantically looked left and right, searching for her but to no avail. He was about to walk out of the dance hall when Ryan stopped him and said "She's in the auditorium"

Troy nodded, quickly patted Ryan at the back and ran out of the dance hall.

Since the auditorium was on the other side of the school, Troy was out of breath by the time he got there. He hastily opened the auditorium door and saw Sharpay crying her eyes out at the center of stage. He quickly ran to her and saw that she hadn't noticed him until he was standing right in front of her, gasping for air.

Sharpay looked up, startled but felt some relief when she saw it was Troy.

Before she could say anything, Troy quickly said while gasping for air in between "Don't say a word. I cam here not to tell you that Zeke doesn't deserve which you already figured out for yourself and not to tell you that I am in love, which I am… desperately. My entire life something has been holding back from falling in love and I thought it was Gabriella but… but I realized that I have just fumbling my way into you. My last girlfriend, Gabriella, which of course you knew is 4 letters off… Okay I'm sorry that was stupid.

Sharpay smiled at Troy's lame attempt to lighten up her mood.

"Listen, I don't deserve you because I didn't take the time to see who you were but you have to know that you're the girl… you're the girl that I run to… you're the girl that I love… you're the girl " Troy said as he sat beside Sharpay out of breath, crying.

Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. Did Troy Bolton just pour his heart out and is now crying beside her? It broke her heart to see how broken Troy was over her.

"You're the girl, Sharpay. Please believe me." Troy whispered under his tears.

Sharpay nudged his side hoping that would be enough for him to look at her and he did. She smiled softly at him and rested her head on the crook of his neck. She took his hand in hers and said "And you're the guy for me"

Troy gave her hand a squeeze and forced her to look him straight in the eye as his forehead rested against hers.

Five minutes later, a familiar song flooded the entire auditorium.

_Another day passes by, I'm dreaming__ of you,  
And though I know it might be just a dream, dreams come true,  
Somewhere, somehow I'll find you even though it takes all of  
My life (all of my life)_

_And when I finally do (and when I finally do)  
I know inside my heart (I know inside my heart)  
That there could be no doubt, I knew it from the start_

_(Y__ou are the one) you are the one  
That I've been searching for my whole life through,  
(You are the one) you are the one that I've been looking for  
And now that I have found you,  
_

_(Duet) I'll never let you go, I'll hold you in my arms  
You are the one_

_Another night spent alone  
I'__m lying in the dark (lying in the dark)  
I don't know your name  
But I know your voice sings to my heart (voice sings to my heart)  
A sweet melody, a symphony of love_

_I know that come one day (I know that come one day)  
I time for you and me (a time for you and me)  
To finally be together, cause I know we're meant to be  
(repeat chorus. except last sentence)_

_Forever's a meaningless word  
Even though you're here with me  
Here by my side, here in my heart_

_(D__uet) I'll never let you go I'll hold you in my arms_

_(Y__ou are the one) you are the one that I've been searching for my whole life through  
(You are the one) that I've been looking for and now that I have found you  
(Duet) I'll never let you go, I'll hold you in my arms  
_

_Because you are the one, you are the one_

"I love you Sharpay Evans" Troy said

"I love you too Troy Bolton" Sharpay replied and then placed a soft kiss on Troy's lips.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Was it good or bad? Anyway, I got the idea for this story while watching 'The Hottie and the Nottie' – Paris Hiltons' movie. Troy's rambling in the auditorium was from the movie, hence, I do not own that part. I also do not own the songs used in this story – 'What if?' by Ashley Tisdale and 'You are the one' by Toni Gonzaga ft. Sam Milby. **

**Please, please leave a REVIEW. Thanks **


End file.
